Stolen Girl
by tomatocherry
Summary: "untuk kali ini,aku tidak akan mengalah Otouto"/"dia,milikku Aniki!"/"aku..bingung,harus memilih siapa?"/"Teme,kenapa pacarmu dan pacar Anikimu sangat mirip? apa mereka kembar?"/"baiklah,nii-san. aku mau berbagi! lain kali tidak akan!"/ "Hn".
1. Chapter 1

Stolen Girl

Pairing: ItachiXSakura,SakuraXSasuke

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC,Gaje,**Don't like don't Read,and No Flame **

Summary: Sakura hanya menyukai Uchiha Sasuke,ia tahu akan hal itu. Tapi bagaimana jika ada pemuda lain,yang mampu merebut hati nya. Yaitu Uchiha Itachi. Sakura tidak bisa memilih diantara keduanya,hingga disaat yang bersamaan Uchiha bersaudara itu,menyatakan cinta pada Sakura. Dan akhirnya,Sakura terpaksa berpacaran dengan keduanya.

**Summer.**

Seorang gadis berambut merah jambu,tengah menundukan kepalanya. Ia sangat malu,malu karena harus berhadapan dengan si bungsu Uchiha,pujaan hatinya. Tetapi,perlahan ia mendongakkan kepala nya.

"S…Sa..Sasuke-kun" kata Sakura terbata bata.

"Hn?"

"da..daisuki yo!" Sakura memberanikan diri untuk melihat Sasuke.

"Hn." Sakura memiringkan kepalanya pertanda bingung.

"maksudku,aku juga menyukaimu hime" ujar Sasuke sembari mengecup pipi Sakura.

Sungguh hari ini ia sangaaat bahagia,karena gebetan nya itu mau menjadi kekasihnya.

"besok…kita main kerumahku"

"e..eh? iya!"

Aduuh aduh,Sasuke..baru jadian langsung diajak kerumah. Udah kebelet nikah ya? *chidoried*

.

.

.

.

Sakura memakai dress berwarna soft pink,sebagai dalaman dress tersebut ia memakai t-shirt warna putih,rambutnya ia pakaikan bando berwarna merah maroon,tak lupa ia memakai flat shoes berwarna cream.

_Asiiik…hari ini Sasuke-kun,mengajak ku kerumah nya~ _batin Sakura. Tiba tiba terdengar suara pintu bel

**Ting Tong**

Sakura pun menghampiri pintu tersebut dan membukanya. Ternyata Sasuke,sudah didepan rumah Sakura untuk menjemput kekasihnya. Sasuke menelisik penampilan Sakura. _Manis sekali _batin Sasuke.

"Hn. Ayo,kita pergi"

"iya,Sasuke-kun"

Mereka pun menaiki mobil Porsche keluaran terbaru milik Sasuke,Porsche tersebut berwarna biru metalik yang memang salah satu warna kesukaan Sasuke. Sepanjang perjalanan,mereka berdua terdiam,canggung dengan situasi. Tidak ada diantara mereka yang ingin memecahkan keheningan tersebut. Yang ada hanya terdengar suara music di mobil itu.

Mereka melalui banyak jalan,Sakura sedari tadi melihat keluar jendela melihat ke sekeliling. Sasuke tetap fokus menyetir tapi sesekali,mata setajam elang nya itu curi curi pandang kea rah Sakura. Sasuke mengemudikan mobil nya menuju sebuah perumahan mewah atau tepat nya Distrik yang bernama Uchiha District.

"kau,tinggal disini Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura. Sakura sendiri,dibuat tercengang oleh tempat tinggal sang kekasih. Banyak rumah rumah bergaya Tradisional sampai rumah bergaya Eropa berdiri dengan megahnya.

"Hn"

"rumah mu,yang mana Sasuke-kun?"

"kau akan tahu sebentar lagi"

Sampai akhirnya,Sasuke memberhentikan mobil nya disebuah rumah bergaya jepang,dengan lambing klan Uchiwa didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Hn. Kita Sampai" kata Sasuke dengan pokerface nya.

_Astagaaa…rumahnya besar sekali,halaman rumahnya pun,mungkin seluas lading padi di desa _ batin Sakura terkagum kagum. Desa? Ya,Sakura pindah dari desa ke Konoha City,untuk melanjutkan kuliah nya. Karena di desa Api,tempat Sakura tinggal…fasilitas pendidikan yang ada hanya TK,SD,SMP,Dan SMA. Jadi,sebagian remaja yang ingin kuliah pun harus merantau ke desa lain.

Sakura dan Sasuke turun dari mobil,mereka masuk kedalam rumah tersebut. Ketika didalam,Sakura tak henti hentinya dibuat tercengang oleh keindahan rumah ini. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah gadisnya dari tadi,hanya bisa terkekeh geli.

"Tadaima"

Mikoto yang sedang menyiapkan makan siang pun menengokkan kepalanya kearah pintu rumah. "Okaerinasai Sasuke" sambut sang Kaa-san.

"Hn"

Mikoto menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura "Waah..siapa yang kau bawa Sasuke?"

"kenalkan ini Kekasih ku Sakura bu"

Mikoto yang mendengarnya pun merasa sangaat senang,akhirnya ia bisa menepis rumor dari tetangga yang menyatakan kalau Sasuke itu Gay. Sang Kakak,Itachi pun turun dari kamarnya menuruni tangga. Ia bicara pada Kaa-san dan Otouto nya. "Otouto,punya kekasih? Syukurlah" Sasuke menjawab "Tentu saja,aku kan normal. Saku,ayo kenalkan dirimu" kata Sasuke sambil bicara lembut pada Sakura. Lalu,Sakura bicara dengan malu malu "O..Ohayou,namaku Sakura Haruno desu" "Sakura Haruno? Waah…nama yang indah!" kata Mikoto

_Sakura Haruno? _Batin Itachi,ia merasa tertarik dengan kekasih adiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura duduk di sofa ditemani oleh Itachi,kemana Sasuke? Ia pergi sebentar karena ada janji dengan Naruto.

"Hn. Kenalkan namaku,Itachi Uchiha"

"eh? i..iya Itachi-nii"

"jangan pakai suffix nii,itu membuatku terlihat tua. Itachi-san saja"

"iya,Itachi-san"

"nah…begitu lebih baik " kata Itachi sambil tersenyum lembut pada Sakura.

Sakura merasakan pipnya merona ketika melihat senyum Itachi,tak lupa dengan debaran jantung yang cukup keras dengan irama yang tak beraturan. Padahal ia sudah memiliki kekasih,yaitu Sasuke. Tapi,kenapa ia merasakan debaran pada kakak kekasih nya juga. Sakura berfikir,mungkin ini awal dari dilema.

_Manis,aku suka. Tapi,dia kekasih Otouto,kali ini aku tidak akan mengalah Sasuke _batin Itachi.

Itachi suka Sakura,Sasuke juga suka Sakura,dan Sakura suka Sasuke dan Itachi. Mungkin,suatu saat. Kedua kakak adik itu akan berbagi,dimana mereka berdua harus adil dan tidak boleh saling cemburu. Mereka juga harus bisa mengatur waktu dan perasaan mereka satu sama lain.

*~ToBeContinued*~

A/N: Hai minna! Kembali dengan saya tomatocherry. Karena sekarang ffn bisa memakai lebih dari 2 character,yasudah aku memutuskan untuk bikin cinta segitiga antara Uchiha bersaudara nih. O ya,untuk fanfic Kyuubi no Yokou,masih ditengah jalan. Belum selesai diketik. **Don't like don't Read ya! **Satu lagi **No Flame, **kalau boleh aku ingin minta saran bagi yang mereview. Arigatou minna~ XD


	2. Chapter 2

Stolen Girl

Pairing: ItachiXSakura,SasukeXSakura

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

_Manis,aku suka._ _Tapi,dia kekasih Otouto,kali ini aku tidak akan mengalah Sasuke _batin Itachi.

*~Stolen Girl*~©

Itachi dan Sakura,masih tetap dalam posisi seperti tadi. Tetapi,mereka mengawali pertemuan mereka yang pertama dengan pembicaraan yang cukup hangat.

"asal mu,dari mana Sakura?",kata Itachi

"e-etto,Itachi-san…asalku dari Desa Api", jawab Sakura sambil terbata. tentu saja,siapa yang tidak canggung dipandangi se intens itu oleh pemuda setampan Itachi.

"oh,Desa Api? Kebetulan salah satu temanku,tinggal disana.", kata Itachi sembari mengingat siapa teman nya yang tinggal di Desa Api.

"oh ya? Siapa nama nya Itachi-san?", tanya Sakura agak antusias.

"Hmm..namanya Sasori", Itachi menjawab.

"maksud Itachi-san itu Sasori-nii?, dia itu sepupuku" kata Sakura sangat antusias. Karena,Sasori adalah saudara sepupu yang sangat dia sayangi. Sakura dan Sasori sangat dekat seperti kakak adik. Itachi dan Sakura berbincang cukup lama,hingga akhirnya Sasuke datang.

"Saku,ayo..kita pulang!", kata Sasuke,karena sekarang sudah waktunya pulang.

"e-eh? Tapi,Sasuke-kun?", sebenarnya Sakura tidak ingin pulang dulu,karena dia merasa sangat dekat dengan Itachi. Mereka seperti sudah mengenal satu sama lain.

Akhirnya Sasuke mengambil tindakan,yaitu menarik paksa tangan Sakura.

"ayo,pergi!" ujar Sasuke tegas,dan tersirat bahwa ia tak ingin dibantah.

Sakura pun pergi,sepintas ia melirik kepada Itachi yang tengah menatap nya. "Jaa Ne,Itachi-san!", kata Sakura "Hn", balas Itachi dengan senyum yang terpampang di wajah tampan nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak ada pembicaraan diantara dua insane tersebut,bungkam juga sunyi. Hanya suara radio yang terdengar di mobil mewah tersebut. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin sekali merajuk,kenapa? Padahal ia sedang asyik berbincang dengan Itachi,tapi Sasuke malah membawanya pulang dengan cara paksa. Keramaian di Konoha City dan Aura hangat dikota itu,tak bisa mengalahkan aura mereka berdua yang bisa dibilang dingin. Sasuke tetap fokus menyetir mobilnya,dan mereka sampai di rumah Sakura.

"Hn,sudah sampai", kata Sasuke agak ketus,dengan wajah supeer dingin atau sangat datar.

"ia,arigatou Sasuke-kun", kata Sakura sambil berusaha mencairkan suasana kaku diantara mereka.

"aku mau berbicara sebentar", kata Sasuke.

"jangan dekat dekat dengan Aniki!", kata Sasuke sembari memalingkan mukanya. Kenapa? Karena pipi tirusnya mengeluarkan semburat tipis. Sasuke cemburu.

"kenapa Sasuke-kun?", tanya Sakura dengan bingung.

"aku…tidak suka! Itu saja!", Sasuke tetap membuang muka. Ia malu atau gengsi untuk mengakui kalau ia memang cemburu.

"apa kau cemburu?", kata Sakura. Kalau boleh jujur,Sakura berharap bahwa kekasihnya yang dingin itu bisa cemburu.

"….", Sasuke diam. Membisu layaknya patung,hingga akhirnya "sudah,aku pergi dulu", Sasuke berkata seperti tadi sambil melambaikan tangan nya tanpa berbalik menghadap Sakura.

Sasuke terpaksa menghindari pertanyaan tadi,gengsi mu terlalu tinggi nak. Akhirnya,gadis manis berambut pink itu masuk ke dalam rumah nya sambil mengucapkan kata "Tadaima".

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah ada angin apa,seorang Sakura Haruno si tukang terlambat bisa datang ke sekolah sepagi ini. Dari desas desus yang ia dengar,katanya akan ada murid baru disekolah ini. Pantas saja,ia datang pagi. Karena,Sakura senang dengan murid baru dan itu artinya teman nya akan bertambah.

'_apa aku datang terlalu pagi yah?',_ batin Sakura

'hey,katanya murid baru itu laki laki loh', tedengar bisikan kecil dari para siswi disekitar Sakura.

'oh ya?'

'iya,dan katanya murid baru bermarga Uchiha juga'

'_Uchiha',_ batin Sakura terkejut _ 'apa mungkin Itachi-san?'_. Kenapa bisa Itachi? Karena jarak usia antara Sasuke,Sakura,dan Itachi cukup dekat.

'berarti murid baru itu Saudara nya Sasuke-kun ya?'

'ya,bisa saja'

Tak terasa,kelas pun dimulai. Tiba tiba masuk lah wali kelas mereka Hatake Kakashi.

"semuanya tolong diam sebentar!" seru Kakashi pada murid muridnya.

"kali ini,kita kedatangan siswa baru. Silahkan dimulai perkenalan nya" kata Kakashi sembari melirik pada Itachi.

"perkenalkan,namaku Uchiha Itachi. Aku pindah dari Amegakure,dan sepertinya kalian kenal dengan Adikku. Yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Sekian" ujar Itachi ramah,dan memberikan senyum manis pada orang orang didepan nya.

'Nii-san? Mau apa dia pindah kesini?' batin Sasuke

'i..Itachi-san?' batin Sakura tergagap,sepertinya kedatangan Sakura di kehidupan kedua Uchiha itu membawa persaingan cukup sengit untuk memperbutkan hati Sakura.

'tunggu saja Sakura-chan,kau pasti jadi milikku! Dan kali ini aku tidak akan mengalah' batin Itachi.

***~ToBeContinue*~**

**A/N: hai minna~ aku datang lagi,maaf ya buat keterlambatan update nya. Aku lagi males. Gomen juga kalau ceritanya cukup garing dan hambar,mood ku menurun drastis minna. Oh ya, disini aku buat Itachi dan Sasuke seumuran atau kembar. Makanya,Itachi masuk SMA hehehe. RnR please? :3 **

**Ps: tetap baca ceritaku ya! Mind to Read and Review? :3**


End file.
